The Mysterious Blond : Revealed
by Na-cat
Summary: A sequel to The Mysterious Blond by emotionless-robot. Matt's pretty much settled down with Kari. The days of his peculiar hobby left long behind, right? Kari finds something she probably wasn't supposed to, Matt's secret is spilled. Matt/Kari & Tai/Mimi.


This story is a sequel to _The Mysterious Blond_ by **emotionless-robot**. I strongly recommend reading that first. First of all for coherency and secondly because it's made of win. Just google it. Of course, you don't _have_ to, but there's nothing you absolutely have to do anyway, is there?

And a big thanks to her for checking over this. You win at life, Alyss.

There are also mentions of sex and cross-dressing. Aswell as some Matt/Kari and Tai/Mimi; enjoy!

Oh, and don't let the opening fluff get to you!

* * *

Matt and Kari's mornings after were always pure bliss. They always had to be careful as to when Kari could stay over; they didn't want her brother to get too suspicious, after all. So when she did, it was always expertly planned so that both of them had alibis until at least into the early afternoon.

Kari stretched into Matt's warm embrace.

"Morning, Sunshine," he whispered into her ear. Kari smiled and nuzzled into him. She felt so happy; she didn't ever want to tear away. He held her against him, his arms becoming tighter around her and his hands wandering lower. She pulled away, slapping his shoulder.

Looking slightly annoyed she told him, "Hey, you had your fair share last night. And I want to be home for lunch." Sighing, Matt let himself fall back down onto the bed heavily, making Kari, and everything else on it, bounce up slightly.

Kari rolled her eyes, reprimanding, "Oh come on! Don't be like that!" She looked at him, playfully feigning disappointment. Matt grinned as he grabbed her arms and pulled her down onto him. Kari gave a slight yelp but quickly recovered.

"Just one little kiss?" he asked as he held her down.

Kari couldn't help but smile, "All right," she said as she leaned down. It started out as a soft, sweet kiss—while Kari was controlling it at least. Matt soon tried to convince her to go a little further with his playful tongue and hands, but Kari stayed adamant and pulled away. She shook her head.

"Sorry, Matt, I need to get dressed now," she announced as she clambered off of him. Matt groaned and flipped himself over to bury his head into a pillow, it smelt of Kari... Said girl proceeded to gather her clothes with the intention of taking a shower, there was just one problem:

"Matt, have you seen my underwear?"

"I think I threw it over there somewhere," he answered, without lifting his head from the pillow, only gesturing to the far corner of his room, near his chest of drawers. Kari sighed as she trudged over to the piece of furniture. Matt's room was quite a mess—especially in this corner. Who knew where her _Hello Kitty_ knickers might be? She thought she saw them sticking out of one of the drawers… Kari pulled on the little piece of red material poking out of the drawer, only to find herself with a lacy thong in hand. A red lacy thong, which was most definitely _not_ hers. A few moments passed in silence and absolute stillness. Kari stared disbelievingly at the offending underwear she held, while Matt—whose head was still buried deep in the pillow—remained oblivious.

Matt was about to get up and offer to make Kari some breakfast, but before he could, he heard a heart-breaking wail and the slamming of a door. He sprang up with the intention of jumping out of bed, only to get tangled up in the covers and fall flat on his face. That was the least of his worries though, seeing as his fall placed him only inches away from a lacy red thong that suddenly came to his attention.

"Ah, shit."

* * *

Tai Kamiya was enjoying a blissful morning brunch with his girlfriend, Mimi. The Kamiya apartment was peaceful, Tai's parents had gone to spend the weekend with relatives and Kari was sleeping over at Yolei's—or so Tai thought.

Mimi giggled as Tai tried to stuff a whole bagel into his mouth at once, splurging egg and ketchup down his chin. Anybody else may have found this disgusting, but Mimi felt overjoyed as she leaned in to lick the tasty mess of his face. Their cute, though messy, fun was interrupted when the front door was brutally pushed open. Mimi jumped back. Sure, she enjoyed licking food of Tai, but that didn't mean she wanted anyone else to know how icky she could be! A very distressed looking Kari ran past them and towards her bedroom. Tai immediately felt a wave of overpowering concern. No matter how old Kari got, he was still her big brother and wanted to protect her.

"Kari!" he called, charging after her. He grabbed her arm just as she was about to go into their shared bedroom.

"Come on, Kari, why don't you tell us what's up?" Kari reluctantly followed as Tai led her into the kitchen. He sat her down across from him and Mimi before returning to his own seat. Mimi placed a hand over Kari's and in a reassuring tone asked;

"Now, Kari, are you ready to tell us what's going on?"

Kari sighed, "Matt's cheating on me," she explained, heart broken. Mimi and Tai simply stared at her for a while, blinking repetitively.

"But! But you're a girl!" Tai eventually exclaimed. His sister frowned.

"Uh, yes, Tai. Yes, I am."

"But Matt! The underwear! The cross-dressing! And the thing with that um..." Tai trailed off, feeling uncomfortable under his sister's bewildered gaze. He cleared his throat and self-consciously scratched the back of his neck as he tried to explain, "Well, I just kinda thought that, well, Matt was, well, what with that time with the uh, thing, that, uh, you know..." From Kari's blank expression, it was safe to assume that no, she didn't know. A moment of awkward silence passed, though it was quickly interrupted by the door being once again brutally pushed open.

"Kari!" Matt came running into the kitchen, hunched over and gasping for breath.

"What have you been doing with my sister?!" Tai demanded, pointing at Matt.

Mimi suddenly thought of her mother and how much she would love to be there right now, it was like some kind of real life soap opera. Matt looked up, confused.

"Tai, it's okay, now quit it," pleaded Kari.

"Fine! Then explain all of this!" He scowled and crossed his arms as he looked at her expectantly.

Kari sighed, she was dreading this, but explained nonetheless, "Matt and I have been going out for a while now, and last night I was at his place." Tai found himself between anger and confusion. How dare Matt lay a finger on his baby sister? But why the hell would Matt want to lay a finger on her in the first place?

Mimi, Matt and Kari met each others' gazes, feeling anxious, as the gears in Tai's brain began to turn on overtime. Smoke could be coming out of his ears any minute now, for all they knew. Eventually Tai groaned and let his head slam down onto the table.

Unaffected by this, Mimi turned to Matt and said, "I think you should explain a little."

"Explain what? Kari summed it up pretty well. We've been dating; we spent last night at my place. I know we should have told you ages ago, and it was dishonest of us but we were waiting for the right time. We didn't want to upset anyone. Well, just Tai actually… we didn't mean to upset you, Tai." Matt paused and looked over at his best friend; the boy had an odd expression of confusion on his face.

Fearful, Matt decided to add, "Please don't hit me," flinching slightly. Tai wasn't about to speak, but his sister cut him off.

"Look, there's no point getting mad about anything, Matt and I are broken up now anyway."

"We are?" asked Matt, taken aback.

"Yes we are. I believe cheating to be a valid reason to."

"You cheated on me?" Matt was even more taken aback. He hoped she wouldn't drop any more bombshells like that, he didn't know how much more he could handle.

"No, you cheated on me. Don't deny it, I found the evidence, that lacy red thong was _definitely_ not mine." Mimi and Tai exchanged a shocked look.

"Red lacy..." began Mimi.

"Thong?" finished Tai. They both gasped and then nodded as understanding dawned. Matt looked down at his feet, feeling quite embarrassed.

"What's going on?" asked Kari, feeling very left out all of a sudden. Tai stuttered, Mimi turned to gaze out the window, and Matt kept his gaze locked on his feet.

"Seriously, guys, what is going on?"

"I think that's something for Matt to answer," answered Mimi, as innocently as she could. Matt looked up and scowled.

"What? Don't look at us like that, you're the sex freak," said Tai.

"But Kari thinks I'm normal!"

"You used to be quite proud, positively flamboyant," Mimi remarked.

"Will someone please clue me in, here? I'd like to know what's going on!"

The group was silent, until Tai decided to put his loud mouth to good use.

"Matt likes to wear girls' clothes!" The silence resumed, but this time it was a shocked awkward silence.

After awhile Kari gave a nervous laugh and said, "Yeah, good one Tai…"

"That's it," he told her seriously.

"No really," she pursued.

"Really," he insisted. Kari was about to argue when Matt, who'd been standing behind her, grabbed her arm.

He looked down, so that his hair was covering his flaming cheeks and confessed to her, "It's the truth. I really do enjoy wearing women's clothing. I just love it so much, the dresses, the blouses, the tights. They're so flattering and so comfortable, I feel amazing when I wear them, and I feel so much more confident. I love the lingerie; there is nothing I enjoy more in the entire world than the feel of lace rubbing against the most sensitive spots of my skin. I often wear thongs beneath my normal clothes when I need a bit of a confidence boost in my everyday life.

"The whole thing started as a bit of a joke because I was curious. Then I started doing it more and more. I kept buying clothes - especially underwear - and now I can't do without it; I need it.

"When I started dating you, I cut back. I was able to motivate myself by thinking of you. You're amazing Kari and I really like you; I tried to persuade myself I didn't need that stuff with you around. But, the pull, it's just so strong! I don't know what to do! And now you're going to think I'm some sort of deranged freak, and dump me for good." Matt kept his gaze down, not wanting to look at Kari. He felt ashamed, and he wasn't trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes—they were just naturally shiny, dammit!

Kari's eyes had widened slightly and her mouth was hanging open. Silence reined in the kitchen once again.

"I think they've forgotten we're here," whispered Tai to Mimi.

"You're right, let's give them a little privacy." They quietly exited. They didn't go far though, only into the next room, so they could still see the outcome, of course.

Kari and Matt both stayed silent for a long time, both lost in their own thoughts. Matt's were filled with dread and fear. Kari finally snapped out of her daze.

"Matt?"

"Yes?" He looked up and met her eyes.

"So you like to wear female clothing sometimes?"

"Yes."

"Especially underwear?"

"Yes."

"You enjoy prancing around in clothes not meant for your gender?"

Matt flinched, "Yes."

"You, Matt Ishida, rock star, bad boy, lone wolf, rebel, are a cross-dresser?"

"Kari!"

"Er, sorry." She blushed slightly and looked away. Though she quickly regained control of herself and met his gaze once again, "You know, Matt, that confession of yours was extremely bizarre," - Matt flinched - "a little perverse," - Matt flinched again - "and..." - Matt's eyes were scrunched up tight as he awaited the worst blow - "...and, um, kind of hot."

"Huh?" The tension evaporated from Matt's body. "Hot, you say?" Kari nodded with a shy smile and coloured cheeks. "Really?" She nodded again. "Like, really, really?"

"Yes!" she shouted, "Hot! I said hot! Now let's go back to your apartment so I can witness some of this fabled secret for myself!" Matt didn't need telling twice, he let a goofy grin spread over his face as his very impatient -and heaven sent, he thought- girlfriend dragged him out the door.

Neither of them had noticed Tai and Mimi, sitting on the sofa, staring after them.

"Can you believe that?" asked Mimi.

"I know right? Who'd have thought it? My best friend and my little sister into that kind of stuff."

"And you're OK with them... Well, you know."

"Honestly? I really don't want to think about whatever the hell it is they'll be getting up to. No, just no. So I think I'll just live and let live… unless he hurts my baby sister in anyway, of course."

"Of course." There was a long pause as they both tried to get their heads around the day's events, to think, it was only lunchtime!

"I just can't believe they'd be into that kind of thing," said Tai, shaking his head.

"I know what you mean, some people are just strange, and they have all kinds of crazy kinks."

Tai shuddered, "Imagine just how weird some of those things could be, it's all kinds of crazy."

"I'm glad you're not like that, Tai."

"Me too, Mimi, me too."

They then spent the afternoon making each other into to sundaes and liking each other clean whilst having hot and sticky sex.


End file.
